Naruto, Episode 19–1 – Shame! Sasuke Loses Control
by Pretty Yaoi Boy
Summary: The first episode in a sidestory OVA taking place between episodes 19 and 20. WAFF,Yaoi,ShonenAi,Minor,Anal,Humil,Lime,MaleDom


_Naruto, Episode 19.1 – Shame! Sasuke Loses Control_

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story. If you are adverse to boys having sex, you defiantly don't read Naruto fics very often.

"That's enough for today, Sasuke."

Pale skin slicked with sweat, the young boy dropped to his knees, panting heavily, his bare, gently rippling chest rising and falling in the scorching afternoon glare. Scrubbing his sweat soaked raven hair from his eyes, Sasuke rose to his feet shakily, hands clutching his knees for support. His swarthy hair, dripping with perspiration, clung limply to his face as he struggled to force himself upright.

"Rest while you can Sasuke. A true warrior knows when to take it easy."

Defiantly, Sasuke thrust his hand into the shirukin holder at his thigh, flinging the whirring iron star into the battered target with a resounding THUNK.

"I'm going for a walk. I expect to see you back in the village shortly. Resting." With that, the silver haired Jounin turned towards the cool shade of the woods surrounding the hidden village of Kohona. Stretching his hands behind his head, Hatake Kakashi chuckled to himself, calling back over his shoulder. "There is such a thing as pushing one's self too hard!"

Still swaying with exhaustion, Sasuke's legs finally gave way, leaving him slumped in the cool grass, muscles still twitching with the exertion of the day's training. After a devoting a few long moments to catching his breath, Sasuke managed to hoist himself up into a semi-sitting position to watch his enigmatic teacher vanish into the verdant grove.

Watching the man go with a mixture of curiosity and frustration, Sasuke toyed with the idea of following him, just to spite his perpetually relaxed sensei. Although he had little interest or energy to spare for a walk, even in the cooling shade of the leaves from which the village took its name, the boy had to admit that he had often wondered just where the man went in the mornings – or any other time he was alone for that matter. Masked and aloof, Hatake Kakashi was largely a stranger even to his own students.

His limbs still burning in protest, Sasuke forced himself to stand, eyeing the place where his mysterious instructor had disappeared. There was no sign of the man now, though his trail should be easy enough to find, especially considering he had little reason to suspect he was being pursued. Regardless, if Sasuke was going to act there would be no time to waste. With a determined grin, Sasuke broke into a run.

Peering through the reeds, Sasuke blushed deeply. A few yards from him, Kakashi was in the process of undressing, his back to the reedy bank, clothes lying in a crumpled heap nearby. The late day's sun filtered through the canopy above, painting Kakashi's ivory skin in a calico of cool greens and warm gold. Averting his eyes bashfully, Sasuke was suddenly starting to regret this little misadventure and wondering if his strength would hold out long enough to make a silent escape from the foolish mess he'd gotten himself into. He was considering making a quick break for it and hoping his teacher mistook the noise for some woodland animal, when something out of the corner of his mostly-averted eye caught something that made him reconsider.

Bathed in the filtered sunlight from above and the reflective glow of the bubbling stream his teacher was now ankle deep in, Kakashi stood, his smooth, light-dappled flesh curving softly at the hips, the subtle physique of his gently sloping shoulders meeting the slight inward arc of his spine, forming a soft diamond on his lean back. Reaching behind his head, Kakashi had untied his ever present headband and was in the process of relinquishing his mask to the sweltering summer heat. Sasuke's breath caught in his throat as he realized he was about to have one of the greatest mysteries surrounding his maddeningly evasive sensei revealed before his wondering gaze. Kakashi's hands worked the clasp at the back of his neck, unfastening the deep, midnight blue fabric to reveal pale, snowy skin beneath. Suddenly Sasuke felt a sharp intake of breath hiss his through his clenched teeth; Kakashi had paused for a moment, frozen, and was now beginning to refastening the clasp. Had Sasuke been spotted? He swore silently to himself and tensed his already throbbing legs to run. Slowly, Kakashi turned his head to stare straight in Sasuke's direction, the teacher's eyes locking with his, the sharingan in the master's left eye piercing what was left of the boy's composure.

Sasuke ran as he had not run in years, blushing something furious as he stumbled blindly through the dense woods. His lungs burned with the hot evening air and his muscles with the acidic fury of overuse. Unable to run another step, Sasuke crashed to the ground in a combination of panic, exhaustion, and sheer helplessness, only to find a now fully dressed Kakashi pinning him to the ground where he lay. Squirming helplessly, tears began to well up in the boy's large dark eyes, his mouth for some reason suddenly unable to form the words he needed to explain himself, his voice coming out in an incoherent stammer.

"Peeking on me? I had no idea you liked boys, Sasuke. I didn't think you were like that." Sasuke flushed deeper at this, turning his head away from his instructor's penetrating gaze and trying in vain to blink back the hot, wet tears of shame flowing down his softly feminine face. "I did hear about that business with Naruto a while back, but I didn't take it seriously." Recalling the incident, the boy went bright red. It had actually been his first kiss; another student had bumped them during a furious staring match – the results had been disastrous.

"No! I – it wasn't like that!"

"Wasn't it?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes incredulously, a slight smile crinkling them at the corners.

"… I was just …" Sasuke turned his head to the side, pressing his chin into his shoulder and blushing again, just as he was regaining his composure. What was wrong with him? "… I just wanted … I'd never seen you without your mask."

Sasuke felt foolish saying the words. This was his fault, all thanks to his unrelenting stubbornness and curiosity. He didn't want to see the man's face any longer, not for anything. More than anything, he wanted to die of embarrassment. 

"I see," intoned Kakashi thoughtfully, and to Sasuke's great surprise and dismay, his teacher began to reach around to undo the clasp at the back of the mask.

"No! Please! I'm sorry!" Sasuke shut his eyes tightly once again and wriggled fitfully in Kakashi's grasp.

"But isn't this what you wanted?" Suddenly Sasuke could feel Kakashi's warm breath against his lips, his teacher's tongue caressing his erotically. Sasuke tried to protest, but only succeeded in emitting a low moan into Kakashi's hot, wet mouth.

Chuckling at Sasuke's futile attempts to free himself, Kakashi eased himself down closer to the feebly struggling boy, savoring the tiny gasp he had excited from his student's quivering lips as Sasuke felt the teacher's body press close to his. Biting his lower lip pathetically, Sasuke fought wildly to calm his racing mind and hold back the small sounds of struggle that threatened to escape from between his clenched teeth. What little self control the boy had managed to regain was shattered as he felt Kakashi's warm hand slide into his pants.

With a small cry and a burst of renewed effort, Sasuke arched his back and writhed against his teacher's superior weight and strength, succeeding only in grinding his young body against that of his teacher, provoking another chuckle. "No!" Sasuke managed to cry. "I don't want to!"

"Don't want to? But Sasuke, you're so hard." At this his teacher probed further into his underwear, caressing the boy's obvious erection, coaxing from him a reluctant gasp of shock and pleasure.

He's right, thought Sasuke. I really must be some kind of pervert! Peeking on him like that! "It's not my fault!" cried Sasuke tearfully, shining tears burning his already scarlet cheeks as he tried to find a way to struggle free that didn't rub himself against Kakashi's gently massaging hand.

"Of course it's not. You can't help the way your body feels." As if to prove the point, Kakashi moved downward to stroke the sensitive spots on the boy's inner thigh, drawing even more desperate squirms and sounds from the cornered Sasuke as the boy neared climax. He paused, kissed the boy tenderly and waited for a moment, his nose pressed against Sasuke's own, staring into he boy's tightly shut eyes. Slowly, Sasuke opened his damp, dark eyes to stare into his teacher's own mismatched grey and crimson pair filling his vision. "I'll stop. Anytime you want me to. I won't do anything to hurt you."

The boy stared up into Kakashi's penetrating gaze, mixed terror and curiosity in his deep brown eyes. "I … I don't know … I feel so strange … I'm confused!" Sasuke closed his eyes tightly again as Kakashi's warm, sweet tasting lips met his, wanting to savor the feel of his sensei's soft probing to tongue as it dominated his own. No! He couldn't! He mustn't! Why did he want to do this with _his teacher_! What if someone found out?

As if reading his thoughts, Kakashi spoke softly into his ear in the failing light. "No one will find us here. We're in the middle of the forest." Another kiss, tender and delicious, his will and struggles weakening with every forbidden gift. "I won't tell anyone about you." Sasuke blushed again as he realized that despite all his feeble protests, he had been the one who asked for all this.

"I … I don't know why I did it. I'm not … I don't …" Sasuke bit his lip again as he realized he _was_ and he _did_. "Please don't tell anyone! Especially not Naruto! I … I …" He felt his face heat up all over again as he thought of how the stupid blond haired boy would react. Kakashi quieted Sasuke's stammering with a full bodied kiss, embracing his student's reluctant mouth with his own as he drew the boy up against a nearby tree, the setting sun silhouetting their intertwined forms against the cooling night air. Sasuke felt his body tense as his mind raced once again with second thoughts, but with a desperate and forceful effort he threw his arms around Kakashi's neck, returning his kiss with the awkward inexperience of a virgin; glad for the concealing dark that had engulfed them when he opened his eyes, his scarlet visage hidden in the inky shadows that dripped like cold, liquid pools of midnight condensing on the fading fingers of pastel fire that reached outward from the setting sun.

The kiss burned through his body like a brushfire on a hot summer night as he wrapped his exposed thigh around the older boy. He knew it was wrong of him to want someone so much older – Kakashi was in his twenties, and Sasuke only thirteen! He tried to suppress the moan of pleasure he desperately wanted to give as his teacher slid a hand back into wriggling protégé's pants, managing to instead to produce a girlish squeak as the boy's voice cracked with the strain of holding back. Sasuke felt Kakashi's lips draw back into an amused grin at the embarrassing sound, one that was duplicated as Kakashi dropped him into the soft grass and proceeded to pin him there, this time with minimal struggle.

No! He couldn't just give himself to his teacher! He knew he wanted him, but at the same time it felt so wrong – so dirty! What was wrong with him, wanting to be touched like that _by a boy_? He felt the tears well up again as he renewed his halfhearted struggle. He was helpless, helpless to the man caressing his exposed skin with his soft, moist mouth, helpless to his own desires. Embarrassment colored his face again as he once again started to cry, this time holding nothing back.

"Shhh … It's alright. Feels good?" Kakashi's kisses lapped the warm wetness from Sasuke's face as he tried to shake his head no, but found himself digging his fingers into the sensei's silvery hair as the man lowered his wetly sucking lips to Sasuke's chest, licking each of the boy's rosebud nipples into hard little nubs as he worked downward to Sasuke's side, teasing it with vicious little nips on the very ticklish spot at the edge of his stomach.

Sasuke mewled in pain, pleasure and protest, twisting his fingers through his teacher's hair as his body writhed in the man's grip. He was caught in a velvet vice of agony and ecstasy. His smooth little body was on sensory overload, unable to escape even if he could make himself want to.

"Unnnnnh?" The noise escaped from his lips like a burning question and continued into a paragraph punctuated by sharp little exclamations of the unbearable elation of loosing all self-control. Kakashi had stolen his words and given him lust, and now there was nothing else. His small, boyish hips throbbed unconsciously against his teacher's naked stomach as he felt himself being undressed.

Want more? The rest of this gets pretty smutty, so look for it on adultfanfiction dot net. 


End file.
